


Full Service

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Casual Sex, F/F, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Public Sex, Seduction, Service, Stranger Sex, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kallista is involved, even a simple dress fitting can be an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Service

The harried young store clerk unlocked the private changing room hurriedly, gently leading the tiefling woman inside. The room was small and simple, with a raised platform in the center and a few chairs and mannequins along the walls.

“I’m sorry…” Kallista said“, when you said I’d need to strip so you could measure me for the dress… I just assumed… I’m still new around here. I forget myself sometimes.”

“Oh no, Ms. Sinsinger”, the girl said politely, “It’s fine, really. No harm done. After all, you’re our guest here. I just… I thought you might be more comfortable disrobing in private.”

The human girl’s freckles stood out as her cheeks grew slightly pink with embarrassment. She looked to be about twenty years old, with mousy features and a round face with square-framed glasses perched on a button nose.  Her long brown hair was tied back in a practical looking ponytail.

Kallista bit her lip slightly as the girl blushed.

“I embarrassed you, didn’t I?” she said, “I apologize.”

“Really, ma’am, it’s fine…” Ciora said, turning away to grab a pad and pencil from one of the chairs.

Kallista watched her, still concerned that she had done something wrong, but also amused at how easily the girl had blushed, and how adorable she looked when she did.

“Call me Kallista”, She said, “I don’t think I’m really cut out to be a ma’am.”

“Of course, Ms. Kallista, whatever you prefer.”

Kallista laughed.

“Just Kallista is fine. I’m not much of a ‘Ms.’ either.”

Ciora forced a smile.

“Okay… Kallista. If you would be so kind, you may remove your garments now.”

Kallista grinned. That was at least something she was good at. She lifted her shirt off efficiently and then shrugged out of her pants before noticing that Ciora was staring at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

“Oh shit… what did I do now?” she asked.

“Ms. kallista… you’re not… you have no undergarments….” she squeaked.

Kallista looked down at her naked body, her long tail swishing around her feet, and then back up at the woman in front of her.

“Errrr… yeah. Well… I mean my clothes are usually pretty tight, and you can totally see when I’m wearing stuff underneath, so unless I’m wearing armor over them I usually don’t. Is… is it a problem?”

For a long moment Ciora simply stared at Kallista, her eyes focused on the tiefling’s athletic body, hypnotized by her swishing tail.

“Ummm… huh? What?” she asked before her professional nature reasserted itself, “Oh! Um… no, it’s fine. I… I’m just not used to it, I suppose. Of course it’s not a problem. But, uh… do bear in mind that it might be best to wear some when you come to try on the gown. It… Madam Lazar may be somewhat put out otherwise.”

Kallista giggled.

“She’s a bit of an old fuddy-duddy, huh?” she prodded.

“Oh, no, ma’am! I just meant she might be caught off guard. I meant no disrespect to her. She’s really a wonderful person to work for. A genius with fabrics, honestly…”

Kallista couldn’t help laughing at the increasingly vexed clerk.

“Relax, relax!” she said, putting a hand on her arm, “I was just joking. I’m sure she’s wonderful. Loosen up a little bit, huh? I’m not gonna bite.”

She gave Ciora a friendly wink and the girl forced a smile, trying to calm herself.

“I’m sorry… Kallista. I just… you’re not really the type of customer we normally get in here.”

“Well, to be honest, it’s not the type of place I’d normally shop. A month ago this would have been completely out of my league. But hey, I guess celebrity has its perks, huh?”

Ciora smiled, finally beginning to relax slightly. Kallista was charming even in the most trying situations, and the girl couldn’t help feeling both drawn to her and disarmed by her smile.

“It does indeed” she said, “But truth be told I’m glad you came. You have such natural beauty, and I’m sure with one of Madam Lazar’s dresses you’ll be simply stunning!”

“Why thank you, Ciora” Kallista said warmly, looking down at the shorter woman, “And by the way… you’re really cute when you’re blushing.”

Ciora’s blush returned with a vengeance as Kallista smiled. Ciora looked around nervously and grabbed her tape measure.

“I, um… I should take your measurements…” she said softly, gesturing to the raised platform, “If you could…”

Kallista smiled and stepped onto the small circle, holding her arms out as Ciora busied herself taking the tiefling’s arm and shoulder measurements. Kallista purred lightly when Ciora reached her arms around from behind her to take her bust measurement and the girl froze momentarily, her arms surrounding the taller woman. Kallista could feel Ciora’s warm breath lightly caressing the back of her neck. After a moment, she resumed her work and Kallista smiled to herself.

“I just need your inseam…” Ciora said finally, kneeling in front of her.

She stretched out the tape measure and held one end to kallista’s foot foot, the other hand sliding up the inside of her thigh until the back of her hand bushed lightly against Kallista’s bright red pubic hair.

“Mmmmm…” Kallista moaned, “That feels good.”

Ciora gasped and pulled her hand away slightly before once again freezing with a look in her eye like a rabbit about to be devoured by a lion. Kallista smiled reassuringly at her.

“I… I’m sorry…” Ciora whispered.

“Don’t be…” Kallista replied.

Ciora looked up at her, her heart pounding in her chest. She seemed to be weighing a choice in her mind. Finally she slowly returned her hand to its position at the spot where Kallista’s legs met. Kallista reached her own hand down and lightly took hold of Ciora’s trembling fingers. With a soft but firm touch she guided them to her womanhood, purring softly as she felt the woman begin touching her.

Ciora stared on in fascination as her fingers seemed to move of their own accord. She could swear it wasn’t her touching and probing lightly in Kallista’s hidden folds, but her hand seemed to press on regardless, responding to Kallista’s soft whimpers by touching harder or lighter.

Later Ciora would not have been able to say how long had passed as she knelt there pleasuring the tiefling woman. It might have been three minutes or three days. Eventually, though, Kallista shuddered and Ciora felt a wetness on her hand as the red-skinned woman groaned in pleasure.

After a minute, Ciora managed to stand up unsteadily, her breath coming only in shallow gasps. Kallista put her hands gently on Ciora’s waist and pulled her close, leaning way down to kiss her rosy lips. The two stood there in a passionate embrace for another eternity before Ciora finally pulled away reluctantly.

“I…” she muttered, her voice weak, “I should get back… Madam Lazar will wonder…”

Kallista smiled and ran her hand lightly along the side of Ciora’s face.

“You know…” she said, “My friends and I are going to see a performance tonight and I still need a date. Why don’t you come with us? And then afterwards… I can repay you for your wonderfully attentive service.”

Ciora swallowed and nodded.

“I… I’d like that, Ma’am.”

Kallista giggled.

“It’s a date, then”, she said.


End file.
